S09-Devil
Devil is a Top Corp in Server 09 Hydra The Battle here is RBP 26, we're retaking it from DarkStorm on Oct 26 2011. Involving 2.3million ships from 8 players (200k losses) vs 448k Defenders Overwhelming Devil Victory. ---- Devil's Philosophy (As of 26 Oct 2011) Non-Agression pact - RAGING-HOWLERS, Phoenix, Nemisis, Norse_empire Ally - Meltdown, Centerfuge, Real , Blood_angels, Checkmate , 12inch_Unbuffed, Galactic_Council Protectorates - Moretarien-Guard, Angelus-Sanctum, Gold4Honor, Federation, KING_ARTHUR, Ragnarok, Conundrum, The_Facie Devils recruitment corps - Conundrum and Ragnarok The_falcie - PM L1am44 or Orphan to join Prerequisites Prerequisite for joining devil - Lvl - 65+ Instance - 25+ League - 6+ Rank - 700+ Must be active and donate. Corps rules V1.0 (As of 18 Oct 2011) I am compileing a list of expected corps behavour and rules into this doco to prevent confusion and make things a little more black and white, this is the draft copy so i expect people to want to add to it. *50 Donation points are expected daily, I will check them every week to make sure everyone has given 350, if not you will be requested via in-game mail to donate remaining amount. *Each DemonLord (LtCol) has a designated purpose, - to me completed on talking to each demonlord so far jesper/BJ are recruitment and DT is militeristic *No attacking NAP, allies or protectorates. They will be listed in corps philosophy. *No undercutting corps. The only time something can be sold cheaper then another corps member is for discounted items for inside of corps or allies. *Check our corps philosophy and opponents before attacking to make sure we aren't allied with them. *Attacking corps when they are doing pirates is disgraceful and will not be tolerated. *I will do Pirates every day between 6-7am game time on my planet, all corps members are encouraged to participate in this fight. If this time is unsuitable, you can leave fleets there beforehand. *A 50% discount to corps on BPs and items is appreciated, this helps us grow and prosper, also offer to corps before selling outside of corps. There is to be no exploiting this at all for personal gains. Only take what you need and NO onselling. *Don't beg, being repeatedly asking someone for something when they have said no. It's not pritty and it pisses people off. Ask nicely and they might farm/make it for you. *I consider all conversations with people confidential, anything disclosed to me will not be revealed to anyone, I also expect people to come forth with all information, I can't fix anything if I don't know about it. I can be mailed in-game if I'm offline. ID 72406. If urget DemonLords have the authority to deal with it. *Don't pointlessly agrivate people, in or out of corps. *Devils has protectorates for alts, the only alts that should be in Devils are ambassadors, used to communicate inter-corps. *Corps members will be given minimum of two warnings before being removed. If not online these will be via mail Category:S09. Hydra